


Not in the mood for celebrating

by AngieLo2409



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, Birthday, F/M, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieLo2409/pseuds/AngieLo2409
Summary: Today's is Sylvie's birthday but she doesn't get any calls or messages. But somehow she gets someone new in her life.AUGUST BRETTSEY FANFIC PROMPT CHALLENGE
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	Not in the mood for celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babyes.
> 
> I had to do it. Here another entry to the challenge. I almost lost my hand but I think is worth it.
> 
> AUGUST BRETTSEY FANFIC PROMPT CHALLENGE

Sylvie was broken-hearted. Today had been a hectic shift for ambo, she remembered how Emily used to say it was something about mercury in retrograde, God, she missed her partner. She felt some kind of alone, she hadn't created the friendship bond with her new partner at ambo 61, even if they had found their working rhythm. But today she really needed a friend. It was her birthday, it wasn't like she was expecting a party or something, she wasn't in a celebrating mood, it was too soon after Julie's death and Foster living. she just needed a hug.  
The shift was over but everyone was still on call. Ambulance 61 was still on lakeshore when they were called. So she went to her buck and when she was about to pick up her book she found a little note saying "happy birthday Sylvie'' along with a chocolate bar. The note was printed so she didn't have an idea of who left it there, she remembered how Joe knew how she always bought those chocolates at the supermarket for her.  
When everyone arrived Matt noticed she was gone, so he went to his quarters, dialed her number and he was waiting when he heard the ringtone in the bunk room. He found her phone over the night table. She had many notifications, most of them from lost calls from mom. Her phone had a password so he couldn't answer. so he put it in his pocket promising himself to take it to her department on his way.  
"Casey" he turned when he heard Severide "chief wants to talk to you about some files"  
"Be right there"  
\---  
Sylvie went home, threw her bag on the couch and went to sleep. She wanted to sleep all day or as much as she could, and she did, she woke up almost at 5 in the afternoon.

Matt had spent almost all day at the OFI offices with Severide. They were trying to solve one arson case and he went to investigate some places with Kelly. The phone was still on the pocket of his jacket buzzing every few minutes. He took it out every few hours for take a look and he smiled everytime the screen turned on and showed a picture of baby Amelia; he knew she had driven to Rockford at least once a month to spend time with her sister, he had to held himself from asking her to come along, wishing she would invite him.  
"Hey" Kelly and Seager were waiting for an answer "who's calling?"  
"Nevermind" Matt said looking at the blueprints  
\---

A late spinning class had been a good idea, it was weird that Olivia wasn't there but it happened from time to time. Then she decided to go shopping, she had a little money free to spare since her rent was significantly lower at her new apartment. She got a dress and a green jacket, then she went looking for a new wrist watch, hers was holding by threats, she knew it was from playing around with it when she was nervous or stressed and God knew how much she had played with that poor watch lately. Maybe it was time for her watch to retire, you know, ending circles. She looked around and got caught by a silver colored steel watch with a deep blue dial. It was something really different from her old watch, maybe that was a good thing. She tried on, it wasn't that heavy, it just fitted.  
"You can get a better deal if you get the one that matches. I'm sure your husband would like it" said the sales woman  
"It's not my style" a deep voice sounded behind her scaring her at first and then it made her laugh  
"Hi Kevin" she turned and hugged Kevin Atwater, he hold her tight, if she needed a hug today Kevin was a great hug giver, then she turn to the sales woman "I'll think about it, thank you"  
"Heard it's your birthday today"  
"Yeah, 31 today"  
"Guess big party at Molly's? Maybe a little dancing afterwards?  
"Don't think so…"  
"You can't say no, your first drink is on me and probably everyone there is going to buy you one"  
"Well, drinking for free sounds good" she said with a sad smile  
"something's wrong?"  
"It's been a rough year*  
"Well, you can tell me all about it, let's grab something to eat"  
Sylvie was amazed by how easy it was to talk to Kevin, she knew he was a good guy, everyone knew that but she felt like she had found a new best friend outside from 51. Also Kevin seemed he needed a friend outside from 21. After stopping by a patisserie where Sylvie made him try his first french macaron, which he loved, he walked her to her car carrying her shopping bags  
"Promise me I'll see you at Molly's later tonight"  
Sylvie chuckled, for such a big guy he had the sweetest little boy eyes "I'll do my best effort to go"  
"You better! We'll have a couple of starters and then I'll be take you all girls dancing, Kidd, Rojas, Upton even Platt if we want things to get wild"  
"Ok, ok" she hugged him again, she's getting to love this brotherly hugs  
"If I don't see you I'll investigate where you live, better yet when you're ready text me and I'll go pick you up"  
Sylvie opened her eyes wide open and started looking for her phone "oh my God, I think I lost my phone"  
Kevin dialed her number and waited to listen if it was ringing "it's ringing, maybe you left it at home, let me make a call to the 21 and we will located"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I think I left it at home, if not I'll go by 51 looking for it"  
"Want me to join you?"  
"Oh no, don't worry" I'm sure it's in one of those places, if I don't find it I promise I'll make it a case for the intelligence unit"  
"Fine, but I'll still be waiting for you later with a present"  
"You don't need to, just promise me I'll get to be one big your "girls" next time you are undercover" she said laughing  
"The main one, you'll even get to get a matching dress with my purple suit"

\---  
How come Atwater was calling Sylvie so much? Sure, 51 was close to everyone at 21, but he didn't knew they were really friends.  
"What's up with you and the phone?" Kelly asked once they arrived at the flat, Stella was eating a slice of pizza. It was almost time for her to get to Molly's.  
"What?" Matt was so gone thinking about Atwater calling Sylvie he didn't listen.  
"The phone, it's not like you get many calls but today…"  
"Hey Casey" Stella said "have you heard of Brett today? I missed her when we arrived at the station and I've calling her all day"  
"She left her phone at the bunkroom" Matt showed her the phone.  
"Mystery solved" Kelly said laughing "you've been spying her phone all day"  
"First things first" Matt said raising and eyebrow "I was going to by her house to give it to her but some obsessed with an arson case kept me at the OFI offices all day and now it seems easier to give it to her at Molly's"  
Stella opened her eyes wide open "are you telling me she hasn't gotten any messages today?"  
"Well I have her phone"  
"Give it to me, I need to give it to her right now"  
"why?" Matt and Kelly frowned at the same time  
"Today is the 22nd and she hasn't got any messages or calls" she gave them a second to think about it  
Matt's jaw dropped while he opened his eyes wide open, Kelly didn't get it "it's her birthday" He could feel Sylvie's sadness at the moment, that's why her mom was calling her so many times and her phone kept ringing all day.  
Stella tried to reach the phone from Matt's hand "Cruz and I got her favorite cupcakes before arriving after the call but she was gone already and I stopped by her house after the girls of fire meeting but her car wasn't there… oh God!"  
Matt just grabbed his jacket and his backpack and left.  
Kelly was confused but Stella smiling said "Casey better give her a nice present, maybe even a filthy one"

\---  
As soon as Sylvie arrived home she almost turned everything upside down. Kevin promised to call every 20 minutes to help her listen to the ringer, but it was pointless. After a while she went to a pay phone to call her parents, who were dead worried but they both ended laughing about it. Then she went home to get a shower and get ready for Molly's but thinking about making a stop at 51. While she was getting ready she worried. Yes, she didn't have her phone, but what if no one has remembered her birthday? What if she just had her mom's and Kevin's missed calls? What if Matt didn't remember? She could go to Molly's and act like it was just another day, she could even ask Kevin to not to mention it. She was interrupted by the door bell, she opened the door and found a huge bouquet of rose and golden balloons that made her smile "Sylvie Brett?" The delivery guy asked her  
"Yeah, oh come on in" she helped the guy and reached for her purse to tip him  
"It's been taken cared of" the guy didn't accept her bill "keep them cool so they last longer"  
"Thanks" Sylvie walked the guy out and she was about to close the door when Matt arrived  
"I'm so sorry" he looked so ashamed.  
"Oh Matt don't be" she let him in and closed the door.  
"Do you like them?" He said looking at the balloon.  
"Are these from you?" She was surprised, that was so not a Matt Casey gift "they are awesome"  
"I know you love bubbles so balloons are similar"  
"I love them" she hugged him and Matt hugged her tighter "thanks"  
"Seems like you have the worst secret boyfriend ever" he kissed her forehead  
"He's the best, a little distracted but he'll do" she kissed him  
"Am I the distracted one?" He said showing her phone "you left it at the bunkroom, I was going to bring it to you earlier but Severide…"  
"Why didn't you answer?" she unlocked it and smiled and almost cried a little since she saw over 80 missed calls, everyone had insisted at least 5 times to call her, she had birthday texts from everyone, including Foster, Mills and Gabby.  
*I don't know your password" Sylvie looked at him  
"You could have guessed… it's Amelia, I just put a password on case the girls went looking for something".  
"Are you answering those messages?"  
"Later" she took his hand and walked him to her bedroom "I think I need a different kind of birthday present"  
"Wait" Matt stopped her "I need to give you your real present"  
She hadn't even noticed he had brought his backpack, he took out a wrapped box.  
She started opening it and smiled at the look of it.  
"Are you serious?" She looked at him  
"What? You don't like it?"  
Sylvie took out the wrist watch she had seen earlier "I almost bought this watch today"  
"Really?" Matt smiled and took her hand carefully removing her old one "this one has been through a lot"  
Sylvie smiled "you have the same one" she took his wrist  
"Well the sales woman said it was a better deal if I got the pair" Matt said smiling "and it a subtle way to ask you if you want us to not be a secret anymore"  
"I would love that" Matt put the new watch on her wrist and then kissed her hand.  
"What were you saying about the other kind of birthday present? She carried her to the bedroom

\---  
They drove in Sylvie's car, she stayed a little longer answering the birthday messages while Matt entered to let Stella know Sylvie was outside. Kelly looked at him, he knew Matt was hiding something.  
"Are you ready?" Matt opened the car door and reached for her hand to help her out  
"How are we telling them?"  
"Just let them figure it out themselves"  
They entered holding hands but no one noticed since Joe and Stella ran to hug her, then everyone followed. Kelly handed a beer to Matt and nod to go to an empty table  
"How long?" Kelly asked Matt who was off guard  
"How long have you known?  
"At least one month" Kelly drank a sip of his beer "but knowing you 2 and how you left the loft wearing a different shirt, I believe it's been longer than that"  
Matt flushed and smiled awkwardly "almost 4 months, does Kidd know?"  
"Nah, she's been trying so hard to get you together" Severide laughed "she has no clue"  
After some beers and glasses of wine Stella and Cruz put a cupcake with a candle and a sparkler in front of Sylvie who was sitting next to Kevin on the bar. Matt was on the other side talking to Hermann but he came close when they started to sing Happy birthday.  
"Make a wish kiddo" Hermmann said  
"I want to be happy and everyone around me to be happy to" she blew the candle "and maybe nobody moving or going to med school"  
Cruz made a sign that he was hurt but hugged her "I love you always rommie"  
"Hey" Stella said graving Sylvie's hand "someone got a fancy gift"  
"Yeah" Sylvie started playing with her new watch  
"I thought that old watch was never retiring"  
"Well" Sylvie looked at Matt who was finishing his beer and showing his own watch "it's time to start new things".  
Kevin sat next to her "ready to go?"  
Stella and Matt where shocked so Sylvie said "he wants to take us girls dancing"  
"Count me in," Stella said, dropping the cleaning towel she was holding.  
"Amm… " she looked at Matt "can we make it next week? Those free drinks everyone is getting me got me a little dizzy"  
"But I'm on a sugar high thanks to those french things you made me try" Atwater said and Matt just raised his eyebrows, that's where she had been all day.  
"Are we missing a new friendship?" Kim had joined them  
"She's my new baby sis" Kevin hugged her "and future partner on the next undercover job"  
"What?" Matt said a little disturbed  
"I asked him to take me the next time he needs a girlfriend on an undercover job, I think it would be fun with no guns involved."  
"Hey you have the watch she wanted" Stella just watched back and forward from Matt and Sylvie  
"So that's what new things means" she pulled shot glasses for everyone "to a new year in Brett's life.  
Kevin was the first one to drop the glass "Casey i need to have a word with you" Atwater leaded a smiling Casey outside  
"Who would have said it?" Mouch said wisely "you start this year of your life with a baby sister and a big brother"  
"I think this is going to be a great year" Sylvie said thinking about her "kind" of new boyfriend  
"Cheers to that" Kelly raised his beer bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm open to suggestions, criticism or corrections.
> 
> I had to use the idea not Kevin and Sylvie being friends, can you imagine Atwater eating macarons??
> 
> Be safe. I love you all


End file.
